A New Hero
by florrette
Summary: Caution this story is an amazing spider-man and the avengers cross over and does contain super family and Stony. Don't like don't read. Please review. The one time aliens Invade I just had to be there to get knocked out. Now this Nick Fury guy wants me to join the Avengers. The problem is I don't want to join.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know how to introduce this one. Pete why don't you do it & the disclaimer please! _**

**Peter: Fine Florrette owns nothing and this story is a Super Family story got a problem with it then don't read it ok.**

* * *

(Peter pov)

Oh man I'm in for it know! What do you do in case of alien invasion? Is there even a guide line to this?! I think to myself as I swing oar puns with my bio- engineered cables that I like to call my webbing. Hey I am spider themed it makes sense that I call it that. Oh and not to mention my spidey-sense, do you know how many weird looks I get because of it?

Getting off topic... so yeah aliens invaded and right know I'm swinging through the middle of it. Oh crap well when giant thing attack you, you must fight back. " Hey I don't think that was the best idea what ever you are." it looked at me and growled. Well I know that this one is Fido and shall forever be called that. At least in my mind. Oh mother trucker it about hit thank you spidey-sense, for saving for like the billionth time today.

I fling some webbing at it and FIDO DODGES IT!

I am so mad bad Fido! My spidey-sense kicks in once again and I dodge Fido's fist, wait why am I calling him Fido again? Oh well never mind. Man! No matter how many times I dodge his fist there's more coming at me. And the next two minutes go something like this, Dodge fist repeat continuously. That is until I saw an opening and slammed this guy with an expertly placed punch to his jaw, I literally punched s hard that he fell off of his feat. If your to stupid to guess what happened next I webbed him to the spot and walked away like a boss.

Well swung away but you get the picture. Anyways as I'm swinging around this red, white, and blue shield with a star in the center flies past my head! So I look around trying to find who in the hell would throw that and I see a guy wearing this weird clothing that matches the shield( it's a real fashion statement). I yell at him " Hey Spangles watch it I'm swinging here!" In my bestintimidating voice. Sadly he only looked startled, actually now he's kinda wide eyed and looking behind me. "Look out!" He yells at me just in time for me to get Ko'ed buy these weird flying things. I wonder why my spidey-sense didn't detect those?

* * *

(Steve pov)

Ughh of all days they had to attack on it just had to be the only day I'm tired! Gosh it's like they planned it. Well here comes another one might as well throw my shield. It hits its target, but not before nearly nocking this guy out of the air. He looks at me and comically yells " Hey Spangles watch it I'm swinging here!" It shocked me but not as much as how many Chitauri were flying toe wards him. So naturally I get this to his attention by yelling the over used phrase "Look out!" He turns around and gets knocked out by one of the Chitauri flying into his head.

That's going to be hard to patch up. Oh well I get the joy of carr... Why is stark flying with a bomb? Oh no I gotta stop him. "Tony you know it's a one way trip right?" I say into the earpiece hoping that will stop him. He replies back with " I know." And he flies into the portal. Why me it just had to be the one I had a crush on! Thor lands next to me and mumbles something all I hear is " C'mon man of iron." A few minutes of anticipation after all the Chitauri and I finally see him fall through just as the portal closes.

Thank god, wait he not slowing down. "He's not slowing down," Thor voices my thought while he prepares to catch Tony. Just as Thor's ready the Hulk aka Bruce Banner, catches him. Leaping down he sets Tony down without pizzazz. After he sets him down, we're just trying to get a response out of him until the hulk decides to yell in his face. Surprisingly it worked and he woke up with a gasp and said "Please tell me no one kissed while I was out!" After we all had our laugh we decided, or rather Tony decided and we followed along, to go and get shwarma. I had forgotten all about the person that got knocked out. Only sooner would I find out that I would regret not taking him back with me.

* * *

**So like it? Hate it please tell me so I know to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 a long day

**Yay! Another chapter! Whoop! Excuse the Cursing. Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to marvel! ( tear)**

* * *

(Peter pov)

It's been a month since I ran into spangles. After I met him I was graciously given a concussion, which sucked. When I didn't come home Aunt May became very worried so I finally told her that I was Spider-Man. Now she doesn't stay up waiting for me but demands that I tell her when I come home. Which isn't bad unless I come home late at night, then I feel bad.

All in all my life is pretty good right now. Fighting petty crime may be tiring but it does have its perks. Such as me being fit, no bedtime, and sometimes I get to see the rest of Spangles crew such as Hammerhead, The Tin-can, Bird Brain, and The Only Person Aside From Me Who Took A Spider Like Name.

So yeah living the dream. Wow I need to think of a better nickname than that, in fact I know I can. Oh well there's time for that later Right now I need to get home it seems like petty crime has finally decided to take a nap. I check my watch and see that it's one in the morning. Shit Aunt May is gonna be pissed. Oh well the tongue lashing will be half-hearted at this time. So I get up from my perch, fling some web at a building and swing away.

As I get to the house I go through the front door and prepare myself for what type of angry she will be. Creeping in to her room is a terrible experience especially if you know she'll be angry. As I opened her door and walked into her room it wasn't her that I saw, it was a black dude trying to be a jolly roger.

* * *

(Nick Fury pov that morning)

Nick Fury was having what you call a bad day. First he wakes up in the morning only to find that his left slipper was missing,** [a/n: gee what a crisis.] **then as soon as he got to work he finds reports on his desk about the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Can he ever get a break, seriously he is _The Director _and ain't nobody gonna take that away.

Isn't it obvious already that the reason he always acts like there's a stick shoved firmly up where the sun don't shine is because he's stressed? Sighing he takes his spot.

He looks up at the agent standing in front of him and says, " Get me Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton ASAP."

"Yes sir." The agent leaves with his combat boots clomping.

Nick sighs. This. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Long. Day.

* * *

(Peter pov)

_Beeeep_! _Beeeeeep_! _Beeeeeep_! _Smash_! There goes another alarm clock. I go through these things like... Like... Ugh I can't think straight while tired. Whelp time to get dressed and hopefully not break the sink, I've already gone through three of those.

I'm walking to school because I forgot my board at home, which sucks. Maybe I should have started saving for like a bike or something because at this rate I'm never gonna make to school on time. Naturally I do what any kid who doesn't want there ear chewed out by Aunt May does, I start running full sprint. Hopefully I can make to school without being to terribly late.

Note to self, always eat breakfast because right now I'm starving! Well it would've been better if I had woke up earlier. _Groowl_. I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

When class got to be boring I thought back to last night. It was a tough run, with a person trying to steal hundreds of priceless gem stones and holding people hostage. It was tough but I managed to stop the nut job and land him a place in prison. I'm sure he'll like it there.

* * *

(Natasha Romanov pov)

He just had to give me the job of tracking down the masked vigilante that eludes everyone, who shield has no files of, a man who's basically a ghost. I'll give him props, he's good at hiding who he is. But there's no place that I can't track him down and find him. If he's as good of a fighter as people say he is this assignment will be fun.

Now to find a lead.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update.**


	3. Chapter 3 Natasha's mission part one

**Hi guys! I'm still alive! **

**Warning I own only the plot! Even then this could've been thought over by Marvel.**

* * *

( Natasha pov )

Catching someone is easy, especially if they're as inexperienced as the vigilante that I'm tracking down. He leaves way to many clues and let's people here his voice. He even let a kid see his face for crying out loud! But all of this put together doesn't neciserily mean that Spider-Man will be easy to capture. He appears to have great stamina, if being shot by a police officer and then taking down the lizard was want thing to go by.

I'm not even going to think about his strength and webs! With that said and done I'm obviously glad that I only have to locate where he lives and then tell Fury!

Yay my least favorite job, watching ammature videos to see anything that might define him!

(A few videos later)

This video seemed like the others, until I saw a little red dot on his wrist. A closer look revealed that the webs seem to come from a device in the suit, ha and it only to me twenty- three videos!

Now I have to find Tony and ask him if he has any... Interesting interns.

* * *

(Tony pov)

Why the hell does Nat want to know if I have any 'interesting interns'?!

Hell no! Stark Industries doesn't take in interns that my steal technology! Who does she take me for, an idiot! I don't even take interns! So of course I kindly deny that ad the direct her to OSCORP who recently took in interns. I hope she finds who she's looking for, and maybe I should conduct a search of my own. Well first I'm going to hack into SHEILD to find her latest mission then take it from there.

No fuc- I mean no way! She's on a hunt for Spider-Man, as in the guy who defeated The Lizard after being tazed and shot at! The guy who some how got the crane workers to align their cranes for him! This guy is pretty cool, who am I kidding a lot of cool! I hope it's recruitment for the Avengers because he is kickass.

* * *

(Natasha pov)

Ughh none of the interns fit! There's only the possibility that Rodrigo fits but he doesn't work there! I just need a way to see who all was there... That's it! I'll check the security footage! Now I just need Stark to hack into the system so I can get access to their footage.

When I got to the tower Stark bombarded me with questions for like thirty minutes! Finally I just told him to shut up in a very cold voice. always keeping my mask up, God damn the red room. Clint would agree with me. What I need to know is how he knew I was searching for Spider-man, wait scratch that, he probably hacked into the SHEILD main frame to collect the intel. I, remembering my task at hand, asked Stark if he could hack into OSCORP's security feed.

" Natasha what do you take me for? A person who hasn't built the most modern security system in the world! Geeze of course I can!"

" Great, how longs the wait?"

" At best a couple of hours."

" Well I got time, see you then."

All right, where's Clint?

* * *

(Peter pov)

My day is pretty sucky, first off Eugene just had to go and make a Spider-man fan club, not that I don't mind and all it quite flattering actually, except for the fact that he invited me to be in it. Secondly petty crime rates have exploded, seemingly over night. And finally, I have a butt load of home work to complete! If things get any worse I am going to go insane! That tears it I give up, ahh I cant give up the people need me. Gosh dang my sense of duty! If only I had more time of the day, then maybe I could get more sleep. Well at least now that schools out for the day I can keep track of the petty crime. Maybe I can do my home work on the job!

_" We have a bank robbery and hostage situation on 19th street all available are_ needed."

Well that's my cue time to get this show on the road!

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this being a month late feal free to kill me anytime, not literally because if you do than this story will never be complete!**  
**Please review I live off of those and they give me motivation for the next chapter!**


End file.
